


Gay Stallion ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧

by HelpImInTooManyFandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oneshot, credit to my gay male friend, fun times in math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpImInTooManyFandoms/pseuds/HelpImInTooManyFandoms
Summary: you really shouldn't read this"He was many things, a good musician was not one of them."





	Gay Stallion ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to keep your innocence, don't read this, please.

It is a bright and sunny day with the heat of the sun on the outside and the heat of his dick inside my ass. The rhythm of his dick going in and out was as steady as the BD’s conducting pattern, that is to say not at all. This event was the result of a deal we had made: If I got mellophone in the band, he could destroy my anus. He was many things, a good musician was not one of them. He was also really bad at hiding his love for me. I could see it in his eyes and I could feel it in the pulse and thrust of his cock inside me. Like a stallion, he went for a straight 15 minutes before he released his sweet elixir of life inside of me. Probably AIDS as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.


End file.
